unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Cayce
Real Name: Edgar Cayce Occupation: Psychic/Astrologer Place Of Birth: Hopkinsville, Kentucky Date Of Birth: '''March 18, 1877 '''Location: Virginia Beach, Virginia History Background: Edgar Cayce possessed amazing psychic abilities that allowed him to predict the future and diagnose illnesses while in his sleep. He also was a renowned astrologer. He first discovered his abilities at the age of thirteen. He had fallen asleep over his spelling book, but when his father woke him up and quizzed him, he spelled every word correctly. He even knew the page numbers where the words appeared. In 1900, when he was twenty-three, he suddenly lost the power of speech for an entire year. As a last resort, he went to see a hypnotist. After going into a trance, he suddenly spoke. He started describing certain medical treatments that he would have no knowledge of. When he woke from his trance, he was cured. It appeared that the treatment he described was for himself. Cayce's doctors asked him to help work on some of their difficult cases. However, when people tried to ask him questions for their own personal gain, he decided to stop his psychic readings. He married, moved to Selma Alabama, and began working as a photographer. He had two sons, Edgar Evans and Hugh Lyn. When Hugh was eight, he was terribly injured in a dark room explosion. The local doctor believed that he would lose his sight. However, Cayce did a psychic reading on his son and gave doctors a possible medical solution. Within six weeks, Hugh's sight was completely restored. In 1925, Cayce moved to Virginia Beach, Virginia, and established a nonprofit center where he could handle requests for psychic readings. He sometimes did up to ten readings per day. However, the readings exhausted him to the point that he had a stroke. Even after Cayce died in 1945, his healing techniques were still used. Thousands of inquires still come in to his nonprofit center. Case Files: * Hugh Cayce - In 1925, he injured himself in a dark room explosion. The local doctor believed that he would permanently go blind. However, his father did a psychic reading which gave doctors a new method to fix his blindness. The treatment worked and six weeks later, Hugh was completely cured. * In 1937, Cayce did a reading on an eighteen-year-old woman suffering from scleroderma, a disease which hardens a person's skin. He prescribed several treatments that brought her scleroderma into immediate remission. Forty years later, during an interview, the woman gave him full credit for her cure. * Andrew Senzon - In 1976, when he was six-years-old, he was suffering from severe psoriasis. His mother had a doctor who knew Cayce's healing techniques help him. Within a few weeks, the psoriasis was gone. * Cathy Comora - In 1986, she noticed a small blur blocking some of her vision in her left eye. The blur became larger over the next few days. When she visited her eye doctor, she was told that she had optic neuritis, a condition that could make her go blind. There is no known cure for the condition, although her doctor did recommend steroids. She did not want to use steroids, so she contacted Dr. John Pagano who knew Cayce's methods. Dr. Pagano followed a procedure that Cayce had mentioned for eye problems. The treatment was successful and Cathy's vision was restored. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the March 20, 1991 episode. Links: * Edgar Cayce on Wikipedia * Edgar Cayce on Unsolved.com ---- Category:Psychics Category:Medical-Related Cases